Fingerprint
by Blamnie
Summary: Love, it's a funny thing, it comes and goes. But one things for sure. The path to true love is different for everyone, just like a fringerprint, but this path has a few obstacles LxZ Please r&r p.s HIATUS
1. 1 Her mark on the world

_A/N: this is my first continuing story! YAY!_

_ I've been planning this for about a month and am so excited to getting it started. It's a lot later than what i planned but my short spell of writers block is over! yay again._

_Ok so i'm going to post the first two chapters together because there sort of intros to the characters and the situations. This is a Link/Zelda fic so if you absolutely hate them this might not be the fic for you lol. The Hyrule i've used in this fic is based on both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of time because there my favorite games. I may be using influences from other games as well in this fic._

_I've put this story in the romance/adventure category but it will probably involve humor and drama (gets pretty dark). _

_Thats about it, so all i can say please review, i love reviews. Enjoy!_

_Bammie xxx_

* * *

**1. Her Mark ****on the world**

7 out of 10 six year old girls if asked what they wanted to be when they grew up would answer "a princess". The other 3 would most likely say something which involves fame and fortune. Zelda however answered in one simple word, no explanation for her answer, no insights, she just said "happy".

But that was eleven years ago, she was all grown up now. And the envy of six year olds all across Hyrule. But was she happy?

She had fame, she had fortune and she had beauty. She possessed great wisdom and was kind; many people would say her life was perfect. They were wrong.

So there she stood, seventeen, ready to take on the responsibilities of being queen and vowing to lead the kingdom through thick and thin. But one small thing stood in her way.

Small, insignificant, pure stupidity, but there it stood stopping her. It was the fact that her left hand was bare. There was no little gold band to grace her ring finger. Because "of cause it would be taboo to let an unmarried Queen rule the land, there had to be a king".

Men are better than women, right? Wrong. She was independent, strong and proud, that was all she really needed to become a monarch and a great one at that. Though if the invitation to be married came from someone she loved, how could she possible turn it down? But until that day she vowed to stay single.

* * *

Over the passed 3 weeks, the days at Hyrule castle had been roughly the same. The maids would intrude into Zelda's pleasant dreams at around 7am. Then they would poke her, prod her, shake her and almost suffocate her (Though they liked to call it "dressing the princess"). Then her skin on her almost flawless face would become smothered in all kinds of make-up (which would no doubt pre-age her in the years to come.) After enduring this "preparation" she would then have to sit still for about an hour of her hair nearly being pulled out.

She would moan, but they would always shun her by spitting out used excuses like: "it will all be worth it when a handsome prince will come you're way." But it wouldn't. Zelda knew in her head that she was most likely to turn this prince down, like the others.

Now, when I said that the days were roughly the same, I meant that a few things did change like the Prince that was there to ask of the princess's hand in marriage. There was a new one everyday, but they would all use the same script. They would try to butter up her farther (which was surprisingly easy) and then when she was presented to him, he would change his interest straight to her with some over confident compliment like: "oh my, I have never before seen so much beauty in one fair maiden." Zelda would accept and silently make a tally in her head of how many times she's heard _that_ line.

From there the days would most likely take the course of meals together and small talk. But that was all it was, a useless string of words pulled together with no meaning behind them. It was more politeness and the occasional push or hint from her farther that forced her to even tolerate the arrogant sorry excuse of a man sat before her. So she did what she always did, she let her mind drift.

Her thoughts always ended up in the same place, with him. She didn't know his name, she didn't know if he even existed, maybe it was a fragment from her desperate childhood that pulled him together and convinced her he was a memory. Whatever it was, she will never forget the way she felt.

It was one day, but on that day she finally knew what it was to be happy. She recalled the events.

She was sitting by herself in the castle gardens; they were always so beautiful in the summer. The sweet scents of the rare breeds of flowers fill the soothing, calm air. But it was too calm. Zelda sat picking flowers singing an old song in the language of ancient Hylian. Her mother always used to sing it to her to calm her down. Zelda's mother was her only true friend.

It was depressing that Zelda was 10 and still had no real friends. She hated it. Her world was sugar-coated 24/7. The only other children who she socialised with were spoiled brats from other royal bloodlines. They always ended up breaking her favourite dolls.

The young girl's song was broken by an unfamiliar set of footsteps invading her garden. And there he was. She didn't know how he got in or where he came from; he looked about the same age as her. Then Zelda would inwardly smile when she remembered her feelings on that day. She was so overcome with wonder and bewilderment that she didn't say one word to him and neither did he. She was both captivated yet intimidated by his ocean blue gaze. The curiosity of human nature forced her to want to know more about him. He was attractive, for a boy of his age. Blond, his hair was unruly, which complimented his cheeky grin. The boy in green is what she would call him. Zelda had never been so fixated on one person in her entire life and never will be. She didn't know what it was that she felt, was it love? Or just fascination which dragged her mind back to him every day.

But if there was one thing that she could always compare him to. A fingerprint. He was unique; nobody had ever made such an impact on her life. An inward voice told her that even if she met him today, she would know.

Some crazy thought, which she always pushed to the back of her mind, would tell her that he was alive and breathing and that someday, somehow their paths would cross once again. If she just knew his name.

* * *

"And then I killed the dragon and got my castle back. Though you have to be careful of the red scale beasts, fiery little buggers hahahaha!" The prince's unique, if not infuriating laugh gained Zelda's attention and she was once again back in the present time.

She noticed that her attention drift had been picked up by her farther and he gave her and increasingly intensified glare. Suddenly embarrassed she made up an excuse to quickly remove herself from the presence of the two men.

In a hurry to her room she bumped past Impa and nonchalantly apologised even though her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Daydreaming again princess?" Impa caught Zelda's attention and gave her a grin.

"Just a little" She sighed and continued on her route to solitary. That's where she needed to be, on her own. Just in her room alone with the beautiful sunset view of her blessed Hyrule. She made her way to her window and let her eyes wonder across the landscape. With her imagination she could venture to all the corners of her vast land, meet new people, experience the unexpected and fall in love with a wondering hero….. wait a minute, the thought of him filled her mind once again and consumed her senses. With one final lingering look across the kingdom her eyes fell to the forest. She knew the village of Ordon was somewhere in the maze of growth. The forest always seemed so enchanting to Zelda.

As she began to move away from the window she sighed and whispered a few words, desperately hoping that they would be answered.

"Where are you?"


	2. 2 His bed he made

**_Chapter 2 :) xx_

* * *

**

2. **His bed he made**

"What do you want to be when you grow up, my son?" Rusl sat comfortably on a chair in front of his cosy home in the hazy afternoon sunshine that dazed Ordon. He looked forward to see four children playing about a yard away, among them was his bright and cheerful son Collin.

"I want to be just like my hero, he's great, he's very nice and he helps everyone, remember when he chased them horrible monkeys away?"

"Or when he stopped all of the goats from escaping! Ahhh he's the best" Beth fluttered her eyelashes in a dreamily sort of way.

"What about the time when he rescued the village from that bunch of flesh eating zombies from the evil realm of…erm…evilness!!!"

"Talo!!!" Collin, Beth and Malo protested.

"Could have happened" Talo explained in his defence.

"Of cause it could Tal!" The children gasped and Talo jumped in surprise at the young man behind him.

"Link!" The children ran to him to greet him back from work.

Link was that kind of person, he was kind and considerate, charming and courageous. The mayor himself had awarded Link on many occasions for his acts of bravery that saved the lives of others.

He was something of a hero in Hyrule. And something of a legend in Ordon. But he always returned to his humble roots and now worked full time goat herding and always made time for the children of Ordon. Everyone loved Link.

But this time Link wasn't on his way home. He had been unexpectedly invited to join the mayor for some important proposal.

Rusl suddenly got up when he was awakened from his almost hypnotic state by the sudden arrival of Link, Ordon's own personal hero. Rusl treated Link like a son. Ever since Link was abandoned as a baby on the outskirts of Ordon.

"So my boy" Rusl started "You have any idea what big old Bo wants from you?" Rusl walked over to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. "I bet it has something to do with you earning a permanent place here in Ordon's history, if ya know what I mean" Rusl winked at him. Link was didn't know how to answer.

"Actually I don't know what you mean" He stepped back and tried to think of any good reason why he had to see Mayor Bo. Come to think of it, there wasn't a good reason. Then he realised. "No. You don't think?"

"Looks like it to me" Rusl confirmed. He then looked up at the sky. "The sun is setting Link, don't be late, Bo expects great things from you."

With his kind words Rusl withdrew to his house with Collin shortly behind. The young boy turned and gave a wave to Link before disappearing after his farther. The other children soon departed. Their parents didn't let them out passed sunset anymore. There was a growing concern in Hyrule as strange creatures kept appearing. The conspiracy is that it has something to do with the unusual visit from the prince of a distant land in a few days time. Most likely to ask the princess's hand in marriage. Most likely to be turned down.

* * *

Bo sat comfortable in front of a large fire in his home. His pretty, young daughter Ilia sat close by and marvelled at the great stories her farther was telling her. She grinned as he began to make spectacular shadows on the wall. 

At that moment, their pleasant evening was interrupted by the entrance of a tall, young, hansom, blond man with the most wondrous blue eyes in all of Hyrule. They told great tales of passed encounters and challenging experiences, yet they still possessed the vacancy for many years to come.

"Link!" Ilia greeted and moved towards her childhood friend. She gave him a big friendly hug and asked him how his day was. He responded and was polite, but like a certain princess, his body was on auto-pilot. His mind battled with what issue it was that brought him here.

"Ah Link, I was waiting for you. Now let us get straight to business" Bo stood tall and intimidating. He turned to Ilia. "Ilia, sweetheart, this is business only for us men to discuss. Could you give us a few minuets please?" Ilia's smile tuned to a slight frown, but she did as her father asked and left the two of them in peace.

"Link, you are a fine young man, a brilliant example of what every Hylian should aspire to be like. You're strong, intelligent, charming and outrageously courageous. I bet you're a hit with the ladies" Bo stopped to wink at Link in a "You know what I'm saying" sort of way. Link began to feel uncomfortable and started to fidget as he guessed what this was leading. "And it gives me great pleasure to ask this of you. Link, I'm offering you the position of Mayor of Ordon when I retire in a few weeks."

He knew this was coming, but his ears refused to hear it, His mind refused to accept it. What was wrong with him? Anyone else in this position would be ecstatic and honoured with such a privilege. But as the words slowly seeped in and got underneath Link's skin, the horror hit him like a blade through his heart.

"I….don't know what to say!" Link managed to force himself to speak when the silence began to become uncomfortable. Bo smiled and started again.

"And of cause what would a new Mayor be without a" Here it comes. "Beautiful" This was it "Young" he knew this was what Bo_ really_ wanted "Intelligent" This was torture "Wife" Bingo! Link knew it all along; the real reason that Bo invited him here was so that he could sell off his daughter.

"Ilia and you would be a great match, don't you think?" Bo turned to link to put him on the spot.

"I guess so" Link admitted. Bo was right; they seemed like an ideal match. They knew each other for most of their lives. But it wasn't there, the chemistry, the passion. His heart didn't race whenever he saw her, he didn't want to be with her for every waking moment, he didn't need her to make his life complete. She was a friend, not a lover.

"What is the matter?" Bo had noticed Link's mood slowly deteriorate before his eyes. Bo seemed mildly offended. "You don't want her do you Link? But, I…I thought you loved my daughter." Bo frowned.

"I do love her" Link defended himself. "I'm just not _in_ love with her, she is my friend, I love her as a sister, I'm sorry Bo I just can't help how I feel."

"I see" Bo lowered his head and he seemed to be displaying an emotion somewhere midway between disappointment and anger. "I do suggest that you over-look my proposal Link, you over-look it until you begin to think logically, you understand!" An annoyed tone crept into Bo's usually calm voice. He sighed and seemed to calm down. "I think it is best if you leave now Link" Link nodded and in a hurry to get out of the way of the let down Bo, he rushed to the door. Bo sighed once more and spoke one last time, he voice sounded more like pleading this time. "Just please don't disappoint me, my boy."

Link left Bo's house and in a comic fashion wiped his forehead with his hand and let out a large sigh of relief. The then chuckled to himself at the very thought of him and Ilia together like _that_.

He started making his way towards his home which was situated in a small clearing a little way away from the village itself. He convinced himself that it was because he didn't feel like a _real _villager. And besides, he craved the solitary and freedom of isolation. He just wished he had someone to share it with.

Then she popped up into his head again, like she always dose. She drugs him into a state of pure obsession and will not give in the sedation until he sleeps. Even then she haunts his dreams.

* * *

He was ten. He was a kid. And what to curious ten year olds do? They let that curiosity rule and get into trouble. He was invited to castle town by his friend Malon. She always said that they should go sometime. Her father says it's wonderful. So Link decided to make the journey to the castle one day and with the help of Rusl escorting him, he met Malon. He remembered all of the sights and sounds of Castle town. There seemed an ecstatic buzz constantly radiating from the happy residence. Rsul had decided to shop for a few things and let the children look around for a while, after all Castle town had always been one of the safest places Hyrule has ever known. 

After a while of looking around and being amazed by practically everything in this new place, Malon and Link became bored. That's when they saw it, the entrance to the castle itself.

So, by the unwritten law of nature they had to go and check it out, it was just staring them in the face. Surprisingly the security was minimal. The truth may be that Castle town was practically the safest town in Hyrule but, come on, this was the Royal family! These so-called guards should at least make an effort to, um, guard!

It was so easy for Link and Malon to commit a felony and trespass on the castle grounds. They practically strolled down walkways and skipped through courtyards. But their little adventure came to an end soon enough as they were confronted by an intimidating grey, stone wall.

"Link, I can't clime that! Look how big it is!" Malon exclaimed as she examined the wall's features. "But I bet you can" She turned to him and winked "go on".

"Are you crazy!" Link started "I don't know whats on the other side of that, there could be a whole bunch of guards and soldiers waiting there to throw me into prison for the rest of my life!"

"No there wont! Look" she pointed to a grandly carved sign ahead of them. "Apparently it leads to the gardens. I can smell the flowers from here. Oh there so beautiful. I wish I was the princess, having all of this lovely land" Malon began to drift into girl world. Link rolled his eyes. "Look, Link, I'll make a bet with you. If you go over that wall and don't get caught, I'll give you my most cherished horse, Epona." Link nodded.

"Sounds great to me" He made his way to the wall.

"But! If you do get caught, you have to come by and clean out the stables at the ranch, every week for a year." Malon gave an evil little grin. "How about it?"

Link hesitantly agreed and made his way up the wall. The climbing was the easy part, what came next was something that stuck with him to the present day, something he would never forget.

Malon was right. The gardens smelled great. The many breeds of flowers bust with enchanting scents that lingered in the air. They added life to the area. It was like a sacred little part of heaven confined within a stone prison. The walls weren't too high, they let in the cooling breeze and the right amount of sunlight. A pool of this sunlight seemed to land on his main focus. Her.

She was just sitting there, amongst the flowers like an angelic fairy. She was dresses in a white and pink dress which seemed so simple, yet if you looked at the finer details it overflowed with elegance. She had long blond wavy hair which was tied back in some fancy style. He never failed to notice the few strands which rebelled. Link all of a sudden felt underdressed.

He was amazed that she didn't seem to notice him yet; she was sitting with her back to him, singing a song in ancient Hylian. Still to this day he wished that he knew what it meant.

He felt wrong spying on her, so he decided to let his presence be known by her. All memories of his bet with Malon seemed to disappear. He took a few steps towards her. She turned and met his blue orbs with Royal violet ones. They didn't say a word, not a single utterance. Words didn't need to be said, there was something much deeper than that between them. He suddenly felt scared as emotions he didn't know existed overpowered him. He had to leave. And he's been mentally kicking himself ever since. He didn't even get her name.

Link has had many friends who were girls, but none of them ever made him feel like that. She was like no other, like a fingerprint and he will never forget her.

* * *

Reality made her bitter self known once again when Link realised he had reached his home. 

How could he ever think of marrying Ilia, that girl was out there somewhere, he knew it, if only he knew her name. But if he refused Bo offer he knew it would make him Ordon's biggest outcast. If only they knew, if only they would listen.

He made his way up his ladder and entered his home. He took one last look out of his window and gazed to the stars as if pleading to the goddesses themselves, hoping that she might hear.

"What happened to you?"


	3. 3 No Alternative

**_A/N: Hello! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, means a lot to me, so um...thank you_**

_This is chapter 3, yay! I know that i have updated quiet quickly, but be warned, they wont all be this quick, i write when i have time._

_This isn't a very long chapter and it's a little bit dark- it's basically an insight into the character's current states of mind._

_Next chappy will be longer, i promise, keep reading!_

**

* * *

**

**3. No Alternative**

The sun came up early that morning. Zelda was already awake. She had spent the entire night thinking about her current situation, the thoughts dwelled in her mind refusing to let her sleep. She needed a conclusion and until she had one, her body would just have to put up with it.

She knew the harsh reality of what was most likely going to happen. More men would come, more men would leave empty handed. Her father would carry a growing annoyance and eventually she feared he may grow to despise her. But she made the vow; she was never going to enter a loveless marriage. But if she didn't, she would loose the crown and the royal bloodline would end with her. It was pretty pathetic that if this did happen, the crown would go to some neighbouring prince who most likely didn't even know what was going on.

It was all too much, too many rules, too many restrictions. Why couldn't she just roam free and search for her hero, her love? How was she supposed to know what to do, she hated it, she hated everything about this life that she was given. So this was where she was right now, thinking still and hating everything.

She wondered around her room wearing an elegant, light silk robe that seemed to give the effect she was gliding across the floor. She was like a ghost, she felt like a ghost. She was fading away into the background as she watched her life be planned and decided for her. It was just wrong. She was a human, she had rights.

At that moment it hit her, the glow radiating from the waking sun. It had made its presence known half an hour ago but now it was finally making its way across Hyrule. Gently waking the land in its way. The sunlight continued to gloat on its parade. Zelda scanned her eyes across the kingdom until her eyes were met by a distant shimmer. The sun had managed to stroke the waters of Lake Hylia.

She let her eyes hover over the distant water for a few moments while morbid thoughts began to fill her mind. One in particular was so morbid that it made sense. It made complete sense. Why didn't she think of this before? It was so simple, the perfect plan to end it all forever.

_They_ will see, she will make _them_ see.

Her mind began to fixate on her new plan, she began to mentally list everything that she would have to do, everything she would need. For tonight. The princess of Hyrule would runaway and will not resurface.

* * *

The stars in the night sky, they've seen it all. They had witnesses all great occurrences and some which left their scars on communities forever. They had watched life and death and everything in between. Last night Link accompanied the stars in silence.

He eventually did sleep, but this wasn't before he struggled to make his mind and his heart agree. Every logical part of his being told him to accept Bo and continue his average life as a goat herder and occasional hero. He would marry Ilia and that would be fine. He would have a fine life. A mediocre life. But there was a tugging at his heart whenever he thought about accepting the average lifestyle. That is why he decided to go against what he should do and started doing what he wanted to do. He wanted to go out and find her. Even if he spent his whole life searching through puzzling forests and wondering through endless desert; he would find her.

But doubts. They would always truant him, question him. And even though he was sure of what he wanted to do a part of him would pull away and object. Eventually he did something which Zelda couldn't, he stopped. He stopped thinking, feeling and let the sleep take over. It had to or he could have been stuck in the vicious cycle of denial and doubt.

The morning came too quickly for Link; he wasn't ready to face the world. He wished that he had a snooze button for his life. Just a few more minuets of not thinking. Just a few more minuets of everything being ok. Just a few more minuets. It didn't work like that though because nothing was ever simple.

The day passes painfully slowly, especially when you're left alone with your own mind. Because the mind doesn't turn off, it just keeps analysing and questioning until your very own philosophical reasoning is turned on it's head.

He made a smart choice to avoid both Bo and Ilia for the day. He didn't want pressure from Bo; he didn't want to hurt Ilia. He didn't have an idea how to handle this. He couldn't avoid them forever, one day these sorts of things come back to haunt you and your forced to decide there and then.

So he decided to take a ride with Epona when the fast approaching evening came. He had a good idea where he was going. It was a place where Rusl used to take him all of the time when Collin was born. It was always such a peaceful spot where his mind would ease and solutions would flow. He packed blankets and a short supply of food.

This place, it upset Link that with the modern affaires, he had to take a weapon. There was no single safe place in Hyrule anymore; the "monsters" were beginning to take over. So Link had to take a sward which Rusl had originally crafted for the Royal family. However Link's heroic actions on that day earned him the sward as a reward. He also chose to change his village cloths to a green tunic which he often work while venturing out of the village. It came with the added protection of chain mail. He was ready and the darkness began to pull its way across the sky. He mounted Epona and made a route for Lake Hylia.

* * *

Night fell onto the castle and Zelda was ready. She didn't know why she was doing this. Her desperation seemed to push her over the limit. She was so selfish. What would her father do? What would happen to Impa, her best friend?

But here she was doing it. She made her way to the stable under the dense cover of night and placed and fitted the saddle on her pure white horse, Melody. The pleased horse was completely innocent of her rider's intentions for the evening.

Zelda went through the plan once again, mentally preparing herself. But just then, the memory of him seemed to float passed her for just one moment, but that was all that was needed to stop her in her tracks. She hadn't thought of the consequences of him in her plans. She shook her head in an attempt to throw the thought away, what would he care; he probably didn't even remember her.

Her plan was simple. She would go to sleep and let the cooling water of the lake fill her lungs, then it would be over, all over.

* * *

_OOOOOOOH no she didn't lol, see ya for the next chapter, i can't wait to write it. Bammie xxx_


	4. 4 Holding out for a hero

_A/N: Ok, first of all I would like to apologise for my last chapter, it wasn't my best work and I like to think of it more of a link from the second chapter to this one. I know my spelling and grammar weren't great, that's pobs because I'm a pretty weak speller and count on my spell checker for every other word (lol) and sometimes I just click on the first one I see (bad me!)_

_I did warn you the last chapter was going to be heavy, with the suicide themes. The themes will be in this chapter also, but I like to think that it also incorporates more action and romance. _

_I hope you like this chapter, I do :P_

_(btw: I'm sorry if some things seem confusing, I'll try to make it as clear as pos)_

* * *

**04. Holding Out For A Hero**

Reliability was a funny thing. You think you can rely on something but sometimes you can't prevent being let down. Events and places were reliable, but people, they always let you down. Zelda let her father down. Link let Mayor Bo down. But the still calm waters that rested in the basin of Lake Hylia remained the same over many years and were as reliable as ever.

Link sat by the water's edge, he had set Epona up for the night and rested on a few blankets which gave him the perfect view of the waters which reflected the night sky.

Silence, that was his companion now. A trickle from a nearby stream, accompanying the lake, visited him every now and then. So he did what he was here to do. He thought. He made a secret list of choices, pros and cons in his head. Eventually two paths made themselves clearly viable to him. He could live how he should, how he was expected. Or, he could break free, live how he wanted, love who he wanted. But there was one problem with freedom; it always came with a price. Freedom could cost him his friends and home. Silence, it had proven reliable, but his mind had other plans.

That was the moment that she took that oh so reliable silence and shattered it into a thousand pieces so it was broken beyond repair. From that day, her actions, their meeting everything about that moment and it's effects would be irreversible.

She stumbled out from nowhere. She didn't say a word. She was followed by a white horse. This place seemed alien to her, yet she seemed to know where she was. Link only caught a glimpse of her face; she was 10 yards away and hadn't seemed to notice him. But that one glimpse was enough to spark a deep flutter of déjà vu in him. However this feeling soon passed when he grew slightly annoyed by her sudden presence. How could he possibly think if he had company?

She made her way to the water's edge. She was clothed in an elegant silk gown which possessed the royal crest. She looked royal herself. She had pure features, innocent features. She looked like she should be framed and put on a wall only to be looked at, like she was too fragile to be touched. But her eyes withheld a passion, a fury which longed to be let out but was caged by her status. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful, but there was so much more to her. Link convinced himself that was the reason that he moved towards her.

She muttered under her breath, it was like a chant or a prayer. She seemed to be preparing herself for something. He now stood behind her, slowly approaching; he was cautious but so damn captivated that he had to move closer. Her breaths were shaky as if she was crying. Maybe she was, he never knew.

He was about 2 feet away from her. She still hadn't taken in her surroundings; she was too deep in her own problems. She looked down at her dress and laughed lightly at herself.

"I'm a mess, doesn't mean this dress has to be too"

Link suddenly felt overwhelmingly uncomfortable as she began to take off her dress. She took off the overcoat and Link had to clear his throat. She turned, shocked, to face him.

"What the...who the….how long have you been there?" She finally managed to blurt out; her voice was strained and cracked with emotion and confusion. Tears began to well up in her eyes as if she had suddenly come to realise something very important. She let the peace of clothing slip from her hands and let it fall angelically to the ground.

Zelda's primary motives were temporarily lost when her eyes met the idealistic ones which belonged to Link. She found herself there; she seemed to find safety, yet insecurity. She found a person, a life. But what caught her most off guard, was the fact that she found something oddly familiar there. Never before had she gotten so much from a simple look.

"Do I…do I know you?" She managed to speak, though she practically had to force the words out. He stayed silent. Constantly absorbing information about her, constantly reading her.

She moved back from him, closer to the water. She shouldn't be distracted. He shouldn't be there. Never before had the act of suicide been so complicated to her. She always assumed that it was simple. If you weren't happy, if you were in despair, distress and depression you ended it all right? She was overwhelmed with doubt now; her plan had gone horribly wrong thanks to the appearance of a stranger. But was he even a stranger?

The tears came again. He felt a twinge in his heart, he hated seeing people cry, it made him feel so useless. He raised his hand to touch her shoulder. Just a simple reassuring, innocent, little touch. His skin contacted with her arm. But that was enough to make her move back with a shudder.

She managed to shout through tears "I'm so messed up! I can't live their life anymore! I can't, I wont! You shouldn't be here, it should be simple!" He tried to move closer again. "Please, don't touch me. I don't want to screw up your world as well!"

His face questioned her motives. She looked at the lake resting a few feet behind her. She turned back to look at him. He was horrified when he realised what she was here to do.

"No" he whispered. He didn't know who she was, where she came from or even what she had done but he had feeling, a connection. He felt like he was destined to save her.

"I have to, there is no other way" He stepped closer "I mean it!" her voice screeched with desperation. "Don't come closer; I will throw myself in the lake right now!" She suddenly lowered her tone and looked to the ground, "It will just be like going to sleep, right?"

"I'll help you, please, just don't act irrationally"

"Irrationally!? I've thought about this, I know what I'm doing"

"I don't think that you do, you're hesitant. There must be something, _someone_ you can hold on to."

"You have no idea how complicated this is do you? There's too many rules and restrictions in my life."

"I'm not trying to understand you. I'm trying to help you"

"Don't"

"Please, just…just take my hand"

"What?!"

"Just come away from the lake, take my hand" He offered his hand to her. He looked at her, hoping that he got through to her. She looked out to the water and then back to Him. A sigh was released from her. She lifted her hand and moved it towards his. She didn't know what she was thinking. She wanted her thoughts to clear so she would know what to do.

That was when it came. It interrupted their perfect moment. Their developing trust. It took their moment and ripped it apart in a savage way, reflecting the wild beast it was. A boar like creature charged to the lake. Heading straight for them. Ready to cause havoc with no regret. Link did his best to pull himself and Zelda from its path, but he was too late. The blunt force knocked Zelda back into the lake and caused Link to fall back, hitting his head. The warm crimson liquid known as blood seeped from cuts he had gained from his fall. But this seemed to ignite the determination in him to take down this creature.

Zelda could swim, there wasn't anything questioning that. As soon as she got her bearings back from the impact, she attempted to swim up to the surface of the lake. But panic hit when she realised she was stuck. Her foot was caught in some underwater growth and all logic had escaped her mind when the boar struck.

Link was strong, and there was no doubt that he could out-smart the beast. But was he quick enough? He made quick movements so he could get to his belongings, he didn't need anymore scars or injuries from an insignificant foe. He convinced himself that the reason he was hit was because he was off guard. Link didn't like failure.

She was going to die. This was it. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She had so much to do, this couldn't be the end. She at least needed to know his name. She needed to thank him for convincing her that she didn't have to die. There was always another way. Always. But anxiety had kicked in. She was running out of time. The panic had caused her oxygen to run out more quickly than it should have. She was falling unconscious. Her body was failing her. She was going to die.

Man vs. beast. He was ready. He almost seemed to be craving blood to be drawn. The excitement would keep him interested. At that moment a loud ringing filled the night air. It was like a cross between the screeching of a prehistoric bird of a horn from a monstrous parade. Whatever it was, it suddenly changed the characteristics of the once threatening creature into a pathetic display of fear. It cowered and sprinted away. Link stood victorious, but there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. He turned to the lake and then it hit him. She hadn't resurfaced.

The adrenalin from his fight was still fuelling his limbs. He didn't remember diving into the deep mysterious waters of the lake. He didn't remember finding her close to death. His body just seemed to take action. He had to rescue her. He hadn't tried so hard to talk her out of suicide for her to die here. He freed her with ease. Pulled her body along with his to the surface. Carried her to land. Placed her on the ground and desperately searched for life. He pulled her blond strands from her face. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to resuscitate her. Once again he was useless. He placed a hand on her arm another on her cheek. He gently tried to wake her by shaking her. It was no good.

He'd only saw someone be resuscitated once before. He moved his face closer to hers. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

She woke up. She must have been confused. She screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's over" He tried to reassure her but it took her a few moments to register what had happened. She stopped screaming.

"Are you alright" His eyes frantically searched her features for something wrong.

She nodded and swallowed; "Just traumatised, that's all" She noticed blood stains on his clothes. "What happened?! Are you-"

"I'm fine" He smiled at her. She had to grin back. Who was he? Why did he make her feel that way? His eyes, there was something about them. She could solve the mystery, she just needed a few more clues, she was so close.

Their faces only seemed to be inches apart, and that gap seemed to be closing.

* * *

Link felt a forceful hand garb his shoulder and pull him back with unmistakeable force. A rough voice filled both of their ears.

"Hold it right there!!"


	5. 5 The harmless and the harmful

05

_**A/N: **__Ok, where do I start? So I haven't updated in soooo long and I apologise. The reasons for my writing absence are:_

_First of __all, I got writers block for a weeks and couldn't write anything (Not even in my English class)_

_Then after I got my groove back, I completely lost all inspiration for the story._

_Finally, when I started to get ideas and thoughts flowing. My pc decided to die out on me._

_But now, problems resolved, I should be able to continue. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed my story, hope you like this chapter, scratch that…please like my chapter!!_

_B__ammie xxx_

* * *

**05. The harmless and the harmful**

Assumptions. There all down to a way that a certain person chooses to look at life. Some could assume an evil act is one of God, in the same way, some could automatically assume that an innocent, helpful gesture could be the touch of death. It's all down to the way that you choose to look at life and its opportunities.

Now, put yourself in someone else's shoes for a little while. Just a little while. Your new name is Marsh. You are forty three. You are a well respected individual, have a wonderful family, good group of friends. Your idealistic cake of a life is topped with the icing of a job you love. However….

….this occupation brings a whole new outlook on your judgments. You are a Hylian elite royal guard. The royal family depend on you, so you have to be ready for the slightest change in your surroundings.

The night that princess Zelda ran away was an opportunity for you to use your skills. Your mission has only one objective, find her alive. You like it better when you've only got one thing to do; it keeps you focused on the task awaiting you. You secretly make a vow that you will find her soon. You_ have_ to complete this assignment.

After an evening of tracking the vast lands of Hyrule, your search leads you to Lake Hylia. A beautiful piece of landscape that had been preserved as much as possible. Few lucky buildings scatted independently along the waters edge. You vividly remembered that Zelda once spoke of this place, how she had heard so much and wished to visit it herself one day.

That's when you heard the scream.

Your search has ended, you hit the jackpot. You found her. Not only that, you also find a culprit as a bonus, someone to blame. Perfect. This no good yob in green was most likely trying to score an easy one with the beautiful young woman under him. It was all too easy to forcefully pull him back.

"Hold it right there!"

* * *

Link wasn't too happy when his reward for saving a life seemed to be delivered by an extremely irritated man with a big bulky build. Not someone he was willing to start a fight with.

While his confused thoughts struggled to find some sort of order, he soon realised he was being arrested! His hearing seemed to switch back on, but only a few words actually registered.

"Abduction", "attack", "scum"…. "Princess?!"

"w, what?" Link's mind must be playing tricks on him, she couldn't be the princess. Everyone knew that princess Zelda never left the castle grounds.

He turned to her, she was being comforted by a guard, she was shaking, most likely just as confused as he was. She looked back to him. She had an apologetic look in her eyes, yet she said nothing. No objections. He hoped that she was in shock and would explain the situation. She didn't.

Link let out a cartoon-like gulp as he realised what it looked like. She had screamed. She had removed some of her clothing. He was on top of her when they were found. He was going to be punished harshly. His only hope was her.

* * *

Hyrule Castle was a grand place, though Link only ever saw the exterior of it when he had visited it before. But before he was a tourist, now he was a criminal, and this was no opportunity to take pictures. This time he was taken straight to the thrown room. It's oddly funny how a place created for the reason of being luxurious could be so daunting.

On the journey to the castle, Zelda's mind seemed to untangle and force her into action. She suddenly started to object to Link's arrest. Insisting that he was innocent and was only saving her life.

"If anything he should be awarded for his act of braveness! Sir Marsh please, let him go!"

But she was ignored; apparently she had been though a trauma and wasn't thinking straight. But she was. Her thoughts all aligned and her mind was crystal clear.

The King had already made himself comfortable as he waited for his daughter's return. The thrown room was dimly lit by an open fire place. The shadows cast were elongated up the walls.

The doors were opened in a dramatic fashion. Marsh was the first one in, he announced himself to the king.

Link and Zelda were waiting outside the heavy oak doors; they were both being escorted by guards. Zelda let her gaze wonder in the direction of Link. She slowly mouthed and apology to him when she caught his attention. He gave her a small grin of acknowledgement. However this was not the time for smiles. Marsh opened the doors, he turned his head and gave Link a grim look.

"He wishes for you to enter"

Zelda moved to follow him. She was stopped by Marsh.

"Not you"

"Sir Marsh, please"

Marsh took a lower tone, just higher than a whisper. "Why are you so certain that he is innocent? I saw what I saw."

"It wasn't like that. I… He saved my life, you can't honestly think that I would openly defend an attacker could you?"

Marsh jerked his head for Link to be taken in to see the king. Zelda reached out to take his arm. Link turned and was met by her eyes once again. Marsh looked uncertain as Zelda moved closer to Link to whisper in his ear.

"I'll fix this, I promise"

With that Link was pulled back as he entered the thrown room to hear his fate.

* * *

"Yong man, I hope you know how much your unforgivable act appals me! To even think of taking advantage, and on my daughter! You should never be allowed to roam the streets of Hyrule ever again!" The King paced back and fourth in front of a now intimidated Link, who was forced to bow.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to explain my actions. It is a misunderstanding-"

"-SILENCE!"

The king's tone was enough to make even the bravest men shake. But not Link. Link never feared anything. Sure he was intimidated, and yes he had begun to panic. But he never feared the king. He never feared the creature. He had never feared any of the obstacles he had to overcome in his life. But there was one time. It wasn't fear. But it was something so much stronger. It was felt only once. Only that evening. It seemed to pull on his heart like it had been grabbed by a clenched fist. It was the uselessness that tore him apart when he realised that Zelda had gone under the water. When he realised that he may not have been able to save this beautiful stranger.

"Young man, I have no choice, no alternative other than to throw you into the dungeons immediately!"

Link was forced back into action. He couldn't be hearing this right.

"I suggest you take a good long look out of that window, boy. For it is the last view of Hyrule you'll be seeing in a long time!" The guards moved into action as Link made a jerky move to get back onto his feet.

"But please just let me-"

"-TAKE HIM AWAY!"

At that moment Link was overcome by force as he was pulled back by guards.

"No!"

In a dramatic fashion, Zelda forced her way through the heavy doors and ran into the room. Apparently the doors weren't as soundproof as they had been expected. She was shortly followed by Marsh who tried to prevent the outburst. But whatever way he looked at it. A bulky man in his forties had no chance of catching up to a small framed seventeen year old.

The king was taken aback by his daughter's sudden presents.

"How dare you! No daughter of mine will question my judgments! Silence her!!"

"How dare me?! For years farther, I have watched you make mistakes that only you could have overlooked, but not this time. You should be more interested in theses creatures that are making their mark on your kingdom. But instead you would rather condemn the innocent just to make you feel like you have made some accomplishment!!"

The king was outraged. He had never heard such an outburst and from a mere girl.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will throw you into the dungeons along with the criminal!"

Zelda stepped back; she was shocked at her own behaviour. But there was something about this young man, she couldn't let him suffer. He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her. She had to save him just like he had saved her. She didn't even know his name but that only added to the mystery that drew her to him.

Impa, Zelda's carer and best friend, had heard the goings on and had arrived to see what was happening. As if on auto pilot she moved to Zelda's side.

Zelda suddenly gasped when she scanned the room. She was so caught up in her argument with her farther that she didn't notice. Link had already been taken away.

* * *

Are you afraid of the dark?

The maze of tunnels and prisons beneath Hyrule castle were the polar opposite to the public exterior. The black heart of a beauty queen. They were dark, damp and cold. It was as if all of the secrets of a messed mind were repressed to form a place which can only be described as hell. Yes, this was Link's new home. But being the optimist he was, it could have been worse. He could have died that night. His journey could have ended there. He could have never had a conclusion to the unsaid things that plagued his mind. He could have never known the truth about her.

_Speaking of which_

Footsteps filled the eerie air. His first visitor already? He hadn't even been able to make himself at home. He walked towards the door almost eager to meet the intruder. The door was unbolted and a tall thin woman, maybe in her thirties, entered the room. She could have been a maid but her dress code gave him a hint that she was higher up than that. She had deep crimson eyes. The colour of blood.

However, this wasn't Link's guest. The woman nodded her head in the direction of his room and shortly after the princess sheepishly entered his cell.

Link didn't know what to say. He turned to the woman as if asking for some advice on how to talk to a princess. She simply glared at him and turned to Zelda.

"You don't have long"

With that she shut the door, leaving them alone. That was when the silence set in.

"So, you're a princess." Link stated, Zelda eagerly nodded. "Well, that explains a lot" He grinned and she smiled a sweet smile in returned.

"Look, sir… I'm terribly sorry, we didn't exchange formalities"

"Link"

"Link? Great. Well I came here to thank you greatly for you true heroic act of braveness and kindness today. You should have been rewarded. Yet even if he is clearly wrong, my farther hardly ever goes back on his judgements. I also came to apologise. It was my fault that you are here now. I expect that your friends and family are missing you dearly."

Zelda felt guilt fall over her as she thought of what she had gotten Link into.

"They won't mind too much" He insisted "I haven't really got a family"

"Oh" Zelda stopped as she felt sympathetic. "Then surly you must have a love?" She questioned

Link stopped and thought for a moment, his face showed a puzzled expression as he battled with whether or not he should tell this stranger of the girl he had fallen for seven years ago.

"Well" He started "There was this one girl, once. I was visiting this castle. Funny to think that I'd end up here again seven years later"

"Go on" She urged him. The words seven years seemed to alert her. She was now intrigued.

"Ok, I was just wondering about with my friend, when my curiosity caught the better of me. I found a wall."

"A wall?"

"Yes. Anyway my friend dared me to clime it. It was a stupid thought now to think of it. I had no idea what was on the other side" He smiled when he almost could feel his adrenalin from that day.

Zelda began to shake as she seemed to piece her memory together; she finally got the courage to say "A garden?"

Links eyes jerked up to meet her in silence.

"There was this girl"

Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes, she trembled, had she finally found him? She spoke again "There was this boy"

"I didn't know who she was"

"We didn't even speak" He reached out for her hand. She moved closer to him.

"Link, I think. That girl, It was me."

* * *

_Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews. I love them xxx_


	6. 6 Behind Closed Doors

06

_AN: ok really sorry for the delay. I just got into the writing flow again when my teachers went all pissy (sorry bout lingo) and said that I should be studying for my exams. I got soooo stressed cause if I don't pass them, I can't enrol for the next year. _

_Moving on, after they were finished I was so drained that I couldn't__ even think about writing again. But I'm determined to finish this story, it's too good an opportunity to give up, please enjoy this chappy and let me know what you think, I can handle it! (not so confident about this one.) bammie xxx_

* * *

**06. Behind closed doors**

Some people may call Prince Kilton a decent man. He is young, good looking and a hit with the townsfolk. These people, however, have never seen what happens behind closed doors.

Kilton is a liar, a cheat and a murderer. Stating the obvious, he is not a very nice man. Though these crimes are only known by his nearest and dearest, his henchmen and his slaves.

The 21 year old red blooded male blames his character on the fact that his parents loved his younger brother more than him. He became paranoid by the idea. He even became certain that his brother was to steal the crown from him. So Kilton of cause thought of the most logical method.

That was the day when he set the demons loose, when he lost all moral judgment. When that innocent child he once was became bloodstained.

Kilton murdered his only brother, his own flesh and blood. It drove him insane.

Unfortunately for him, that did not give him the thrown.

Unfortunately for us, his only other option is to marry a princess.

A certain princess who calls the great land of Hyrule her home. And if she was to refuse, well, Kilton has his methods of persuasion…

* * *

"Where is he? This one is not giving a very good impression so far" The King paced back and fourth in the Castles' grand hall awaiting the arrival of the next suitor for his daughter.

Impa waited patiently by his side. She stared at the floor. She couldn't let the King catch her line of vision. Her eyes always let out secrets. She could never let him know what 'hobby' Zelda had taken interest in for the past week. She could never let him know that his only child is more interested in visiting a convicted felon in the depths of the castles dungeons, than finding a husband.

So Impa pushed the series of secret meetings to the back of her mind. After all, if she didn't think about things, she couldn't let them escape through her crimson orbs. She had to jump when her concentration was interrupted by the king suddenly taking his place by her side.

"Your majesty, I'm sure he is only held up by an inconvenience. After all Hyrule seems to have an infestation."

"What?!" The King suddenly forgot about Kilton and his minions to focus on the issues raised. Perfect, Impa had gotten the king to think about something other than the details of his daughter's life; it was so much easier to cover up the truth this way.

"It seems that your citizens are beginning to take note on a growing matter. There have been a growing number of sightings of strange creatures roaming the land and causing great distress." Impa stopped to see the King's reaction. He was speechless. However, his leadership soon came through as he turned to Impa again.

"Well, that's another thing we will need to deal with. But for the time being this outbreak is not major enough for us to take immediate action. The new arrival is today's priority; these creatures will have to wait until morning." As he was about to address his guests absence once more; the doors to the hall were opened to reveal Kilton and his entourage.

"At last!" The King greeted with opened arms. "The arrival of the famous prince Kilton. It is an honour to welcome you to my home, the great land of Hyrule."

Kilton stepped forward wearing his sincerest of smiles and bowed down to the king.

"Oh please, your majesty, it is I who should be honoured. I wish for nothing more than to become part of this wonderful family you have in this beautiful land. I only wish that your daughter can find room in her heart to accept me." Kilton stood tall to see the king's reaction. He waited a moment and then saw a smile grow across his wise features.

'_Perfect, that line always works_.' a voice in Kilton's head spoke. '_All we need now is the mere girl to say yes and the thrown shall be mine, I will rule Hyrule. And nothing will stop me!_' Kilton returned the king's smile.

"I have a good feeling about this one" The ruler whispered the words to Impa.

"Your majesty, you have a good feeling about _all_ of them." But Impa's efforts to turn the king away from Kilton failed as his attention has already shifted back to the prince stood patiently before him.

Impa didn't know why she had this feeling about Kilton, Maybe he just had a bad vibe coming from him, or maybe there was a world of sinister secrets behind his mask of a smile. Impa could only sense these things as she was more in tune with her surroundings than anyone else. It must have been one of the skills that came with her platinum hair and crimson eyes.

The king's incredibly short attention span failed him yet again as his interests moved on to the evening meal. He smiled as an idea found its way into his head.

"Kilton, my boy, there is a grand reception tonight for your safe arrival. Wouldn't that be the perfect opportunity for you to charm my beautiful Zelda?"

Kiltons eyes widened as his turn to become king seemed to be in walking distance. A short flash of doubt flashed through his mind, '_what if she says no?_' However it was soon flushed out by his over cocky attitude '_who would say no to this?!_' A smile graced his fake features once more as he confirmed the king's invitation.

"Perfect opportunity it is your majesty, I can't wait."

The king showed a look of satisfaction. He flicked his hands at a few servants and they quickly moved into action to accommodate Kilton and his minions. Kilton soon followed and flashed a menacing smile to Impa which made her quiver. She looked to the king, surly he couldn't be fooled by Kilton, there was something no quiet right about that man, something that she had to find out before someone gets hurt.

* * *

"So you've never chased a chicken before?!"

"no"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Then you've never lived" Link brushed back his blonde hair in disbelief. Zelda softly giggled as she took in his expression.

"And besides '_it is not in a princesses business to interfere with the animals_'" Zelda mocked an authority figure, there had always been someone ruling her for her entire life. She looked to the ground.

"Hey" Link got Zelda's attention once again. "why is it that every time this week that I've brought something from my childhood up, you have that distant look in your eyes? You know the one, where you look like to want to be elsewhere." He made a move to touch her arm.

"I just. We met when we were 10 right? And when I hear about all of the things you've done the passed 7 years, I haven even done half of them. Your right Link, I haven't lived."

"Hey, I was joking when I said that. Please, don't take it to heart."

She brushed his hand away and turned to face the damp mouldy wall of the dungeon cell. She brushed her growing tears away with her gloved hand.

"I know, I want to be positive. I still can't believe that I actually found you. I guess the world is a small place after all." Once again she had to suppress her emotions for the sake of her happy-go-lucky image that she had been taught to put on a long time ago.

'_If ever in doubt, smile. They would much rather see a pretty face than one that may spill the truth'_

Zelda recalled the words from another princess that she had met when she was young. Zelda remembered how beautiful she looked, but now it became apparent to her that this dream princess was in great internal agony. She was too afraid to let anyone actually see who she was. And that led to her insanity. A downward spiral that quickly ended with her suicide. That was the story of the short lived life and death of Zelda's mother.

"There's that look again" Link had managed to drag Zelda from her own world once again. She quickly snapped into focus and grinned at him.

"I'm sorry; I just have a lot of thoughts flowing around my head. I'm a complex individual."

"Too right" he scoffed, and shuffled his feet on the dirt coved floor.

"Excuse me; one is not to insult a princess!" Zelda joked while trying to cover her laughter.

"Oh, happy now are we?" Link smiled whilst looking at her pretty features, taking every essence of her in while he could. He regretted not telling her the news that he had herd the other day, when she had briefly left his side to see Impa.

But then again, he could never really tell her. He couldn't let his last few days with the beautiful girl from his childhood be spent in sorrow. He couldn't bear to see anymore tears role down her pure face. The King had ordered for Link's imprisonment to end with his early death. Apparently his crime was unforgivable. He urged himself to tell her but the words never seemed to come.

Instead he moved closer to her; placing a hand on each of her shoulders so that she was facing him. Her happy expression soon faded into one plagued with concern.

"Link?..What is it?"

* * *

_Dum dum duuuum!! Sorry for getting a bit dark there. Oh who cares, a bit of drama never hurt anyone. It'__s good to be back. So wonder what Link's gonna say or do. Well you'll just have to wait and see._


	7. 7 Crossing The Boundaries?

07

_A/N: Hey all! I know long time no update! Btw if I haven't updated in a while, I'm still continuing this story, so have faith in me please ;-) _

_Anyhow these chapters seem to be getting harder and harder to write._

_Oooo the drama!! I added a lil bit of zelink loveliness and angst to this chapter. Still not my best work though._

* * *

**07. Crossing The Boundaries?**

Have you ever been in a situation when your indecisive side takes over? You don't know what to do, what is best? Sometimes it's between the lesser of two evils. And sometimes it wouldn't make a difference whatever you chose to do. If you know what I'm talking about, you will understand the utter confusion that lurked in Link's mind at the moment that Zelda spoke.

"Link?...what is it?"

Facing your own mortality is one thing, but having to actually deal with it's consequences is another. Nothing that Link could do could make this situation any brighter. There was no way that he could sugar coat it, no way that he could ease the pain. His heart and his head were in the same place. He had to tell her.

…_or not_

"Nothing…nothings wrong. I just wish that our time together wasn't always spent in this-" He looked around him at the rotting walls of his prison. "-place"

"Oh Link, I'm sure I can get my farther to come around, just give me some time."

'_Time I don't have'_

For some reason his grip on her shoulders tightened, maybe it was a flush of anxiety, a moment of panic when his fate that hardly left his mind hit him again.

But Link was not going to spend his last few days in vain, that was never his life's philosophy. He was a 'live for the moment' kind of guy. Here comes the indecisive train of thought again. How could he possibly make this better?

If Link was to look back on this moment, it was a really stupid thing that he chose to do. Noting more idiotic than crossing the boundaries.

But Link didn't know what consequences would come from his actions. After all he was being compulsive.

Zelda remained clueless of the ongoing battle in Link's head. She just continued to secretly admire him with innocent violet eyes.

Links grip on Zelda tightened once more, but this time it wasn't through panic. He had chosen his next actions. In one smooth slightly forceful motion he pulled her towards him and silenced her oncoming word with a kiss.

She should have pulled away. She knew that at one time or another they were going to have some sort of agreement. A secret passion that they had both been hiding; forcing to the back of their minds. She wished that she didn't feel this way; her farther would never let them be together. She should have pulled away.

But she didn't.

It was only supposed to be a kiss goodbye. He would be forever regretting it in the after life if he didn't take advantage of the opportunity, to show the girl from his childhood, his dreams, how she made him feel. But this kiss could never mark an ending. It just complicated his departure to a whole new level.

She was the one pulling him closer now. Her heart was to blame. It ached when their lips touched in a moment of haze. Neither of them knew the kind of emotional commitment they were making to each other.

Link's head began to take control. He forced his arms to unravel from her body and slowly push her away. She stared up at him, suddenly embarrassed that she had gotten so lost in the moment.

"Zelda, I…I have to tell you something."

She just stayed silent, shocked about their actions.

"Your farther. He ordered-. He finally worked out my punishment. I'm sorry. I've been sentenced to death."

She could have died their and then. Her heart sank to her feet. Her eyes began to instantly overflow with bitter tears. Hysteria had taken over and she didn't know what to do. She backed away. Link saw this and tried his hardest to help. He moved towards her for the contact that they both desperately craved. But her mind was twisted with grief.

"Don't come near me!" She said bitterly, backing away even more.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULDN'T! Do you enjoy messing with my head Link? Do you think it's funny to make me feel like that and then throw it away?!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

Tears had flooded Zelda's face; she shouldn't be acting this way. She hated herself at that moment. How dare she do this? She was becoming the definition of cruelty. He was the one dieing; he was the one who should be crying. But she couldn't shake the awful feeling of being so hopeful and having it ripped from right under her. Her frustration at the true harshness of life made her feel this way, she wanted to hit out at him. But he wasn't the one she was angry with.

She looked at Link's features again. His face was a mixture of sadness and desperation. She hated what she had done to him. She looked to the floor and tried to regain all moral judgement. She brushed back her loose hair and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." She didn't wait for him to answer; she just hastily left the prison cell. She couldn't stay any longer as the pain in her heart was too great. She pushed her back to the stone wall and grabbed her chest. This is what true heartache felt like. The threat of oncoming tears forced Zelda to move. She quickly left the dungeons and headed straight to the thrown room where she knew she'd find her farther. He caused this and he was the one who her anger should be directed at. He was going to pay…

* * *

"Make you feel big and mighty dose it?!" Zelda forced her way through the heavy doors and quickly paced with heavy footsteps to her father, who was in the middle of a conversation with a servant. He was shocked by his daughter's behaviour.

She didn't care. She manipulated her voice so that it mocked the king's.

"Oh, I have a huge kingdom and an army of many at my disposal. What else can I do to make me a more powerful man? I know! I'll kill random villagers who actually risked their life to save my daughter. Sorry mister villager, I've ran out of medals, how about I kill you instead?"

The servant by the king's side sniggered. Big mistake.

The king was furious. He turned to the servant beside him.

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"

The Young man quickly ran from the room in panic. The king then turned to Zelda with fury in his hazel eyes. For some reason it didn't shake her. She felt strong and fearless. She was going to save Link's life, no matter what.

The King shook his head and tried to search for a reason behind Zelda's attitude.

"Well" He grunted "For a start young lady, I assume that this 'villager' you're referring to is our guest downstairs, am I right?"

"Call him Link" She glared.

"Very well. One thing that bothers me at the moment is how you know that this boy is sentenced to death. I do hope that you haven't been talking to him."

…_Oh dear_

Zelda didn't have an explanation for this. Her silence had been too long; he was going to figure it out.

"I told her"

Impa had a knack for appearing in the nick of time.

"I apologise your majesty, Zelda asked of his fate and I told her."

"Impa? I am disappointed"

"With all due respect, she had a right to know" Impa also had a way with approaching the king which didn't involve her loosing her position within the castle.

When Zelda was young she would often imagine that Impa would roam the halls of the castle searching for an appropriate time to jump in and save the princess's skin. She would also cry sometimes at night when she thought about what would happen if Impa couldn't be there to protect her anymore. Maybe she would grow tired of always bailing Zelda out. That naïve, insecure child that Zelda was never quiet realised that Impa would be there no matter what. She would always be watching over her friend until she breathed her last breath. She promised, and she'll keep it.

"But was it your right to tell her?" The king questioned Impa's actions.

"Who cares who's right it was, you shouldn't be treating him like this, he is innocent. It's just wrong to condemn an innocent man." Zelda's silence had been long enough and it was time to fight for Link's freedom. With Impa now by her side, Zelda's confidence was soon restored.

"I think that you have made enough interruptions today, don't you?" The king spoke in a surprisingly calm voice to Zelda.

"Obviously not!" She scoffed "because you're still not listening to me" Zelda then changed her tone to one that would appeal to her father's sympathetic side. "Please, he didn't do anything wrong, he is the reason that I'm still here, I can't just stand by and let him die, not like this."

The king sighed and ran his hand though his hair and had an expression on his face that showed he was in deep thought.

"But my child he tried to-"

"- no he didn't, I promise you."

Impa watch the two engage in a secret battle of wits, the outcome, and ultimately Link's fate all depended who would win. But the battle wasn't the thing that caught Impa's all seeing eye. There was a new emotion embedded in Zelda's words. In her movements, in the way that she pleaded for Link's life. Was it true? Was the princess falling for the hero?

The King stood upright, he had made his decision.

"Zelda, I'm sure that you're aware of the arrival of prince Kilton."

She nodded while she secretly thought about what kind of a pompous, uptight, vain, spoiled brat Kilton must be. They always were.

"Tonight there will be a grand reception celebrating his safe arrival. Kilton will ask for your hand in marriage there and if you ever want this '_hero_' to be a free man, I heavily suggest that you accept!"

_

* * *

_

I just love to leave you hanging (evil laugh)

_Bammie xxx_


End file.
